


Asphodel

by sillyjasdero07



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:32:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyjasdero07/pseuds/sillyjasdero07
Summary: "My regrets follow you to the grave."Chae Hyungwon arrives at the Lee household at nine years old in the middle of a storm, and meets a person so bright he could rival the sun.But Light, no matter how brilliant, always casts a Shadow.





	1. Chapter 1

_Year 0_

Chae Hyungwon arrives at the Lee household in the middle of a storm.

He is nine years old and shivering in his boots, holding onto his weeping mother's skirt, waiting for the door of an unfamiliar house to open.

He wonders why they had to leave his childhood home, why his mother had charmed all their clothes and important belongings to fit into one suitcase, why his mother cried so heavily, but he dares not ask aloud. His father never fails to give answers to his unasked questions, so he assumes everything will be explained once he comes back.

He wonders where his father is.

The door finally opens and Hyungwon looks up to see a beautiful, platinum-haired woman. She shoots Hyungwon's mother one look, casts him a fleeting glance, and ushers them inside without a word. A quick spell is muttered and in an instant, Hyungwon is dry, and his mother collapses into the woman's arms. She wails incomprehensibly, unintelligible words pouring from her lips, drowning in sobs and heavy tears.

The woman holding her tries to calm her down, shushes her as it is the middle of the night, warns her that her children are sleeping, but it is too late.

Hyungwon hears footsteps rumbling on the floor above, and then thundering down the staircase to the right.

A boy sporting snow-white hair and a mischievous face appears, and stares right back at him.

Chae Hyungwon arrives at the Lee household in the middle of a storm, and meets a person so bright he could rival the sun.

Chae Hyungwon meets Lee Minhyuk.

\------------------------------

_It is not until the next morning that Hyungwon is made to understand that his father is never coming back, that they are to live with Minhyuk and Minjoon and Mister and Missus Lee and their servants from that day onwards._

_Unlike his mother, Hyungwon cries silently, sitting so still on his new bed that it worries the Lee boys greatly. He does not move when Minjoon holds out a handkerchief for him to use, does not utter a word when Minhyuk sits next to him and awkwardly places a hand on his back.  
Hyungwon's shoulders shake a bit more strongly, however, when Minhyuk takes the cloth from his brother's hand and starts wiping his tears away, patting his cheeks so gently as if he was afraid Hyungwon would break._

_Hyungwon allows himself to be held, falling into the warmth of Minhyuk's embrace, even if he feels his heart had turned cold.  
Minjoon joins in, and the three of them fall asleep tangled in each others' arms._


	2. Chapter 2

_Year 1_

Hyungwon is half-asleep when the door to the train compartment he shares with Minhyuk slides open. He jumps to his feet, instantly awake, wand at the ready, but at the doorway he finds a mousy-looking boy instead of his prankster of a roommate of two years. Minhyuk must still be out harrassing the snack trolley witch.

"Cool, I wish I had reflexes like yours. May I sit with you? All the other cabins are full."

The boy introduces himself as Yoo Kihyun.

And Yoo Kihyun, Hyungwon thinks to himself, is a pretentious little thing. Hyungwon has counted all the students who disappeared through Platform 9 3/4, and when it was his turn to reappear on the other side, counted them all again. They couldn't possibly fill the entire train.

But he decides to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Chae Hyungwon."

He offers Kihyun some of the candy that Minhyuk has generously left him earlier.

"This is too much to finish by yourself, Hyungwon." The smaller boy takes a Chocolate Frog as he takes a seat. He unwraps it and sets the candy aside to check the card that comes with it.

Hyungwon silently hopes that Kihyun gets a duplicate that he can ask for.  
He only needs a Salazar Slytherin card to complete the Hogwarts founders.

"Huh, Salazar Slytherin. This can't be good. Wanna have him?"

"What can't be good?" Hyungwon asks, genuinely curious, as he takes the card from the other boy. He checks it--sure enough the namesake of the Slytherin house is looking up at him indifferently--before sliding it into the back pocket of his jeans.

"Oh it's just me and my silly thing with omens." Kihyun tries to shrug him off, now somehow distracted by the treats in front of them.

"Tell me, Hyungwon, are you here alone by any chance?"

"No, I'm waiting for someone. Now tell me what's wrong with Slytherin."

"Isn't it obvious?" Kihyun snaps. "All the Dark witches and wizards come from Slytherin!"

Hyungwon thinks of Mister and Missus Lee, of their love and care for their sons, and of their extended kindness and generosity to him and his mom.  
They look far from dark and evil.

Kihyun, as if just realizing something, gasps.

"Don't tell me, you're aiming to be in Slytherin?!"

"I'm not aiming to be anything."

Hyungwon's response doesn't seem to satisfy Kihyun so he continues to prod.

"You know someone from Slytherin."

The taller boy just shrugs and he takes a candy and pops it into his mouth instead of replying.

Kihyun's glare intensifies.

Hyungwon wonders which candy offends him so.

"Are you perhaps waiting for Lee Minhyuk?"

The question comes out of nowhere.  
Hyungwon manages to hide his surprise behind a deadpan stare.

"I know at least three Lee Minhyuks. You have to be specific--"

"Snow white hair, uneven blink, pretty loud and obnoxious. He's a sucker for candy. His whole family is from Slytherin. No one has been caught yet, but I heard they're into inhumane experiments using dark magic."

"Hey--"

"Are you waiting for that Lee Minhyuk?" Kihyun finishes.

Hyungwon lets his annoyance show, staring back at the other boy.

"And if I am?" he challenges.

Seconds pass in silence before Kihyun's face turns dark and transforms into one of utter indignance and disgust. He gets up, visibly shaking, but his voice when he speaks is deceptively calm and measured.

"Then I apologize for taking your time, Chae Hyungwon. I'd have to take my leave." he says.

Hyungwon stands up to protest, to defend Minhyuk and his family, to fight really, but the smaller boy continues.

"I cannot be seen with sympathizers of the Dark side. I'd appreciate it if you forget we ever met. I shall do the same."

From pretentious he went straight into being a stuck-up asshole, is what Hyungwon thinks, and it makes him want to punch him, his wand be damned.

Kihyun turns to the compartment door but it opens before he even reaches the handle.

"So here's where you've been hiding little mouse!"

Three older students stand in the doorway, blocking Kihyun's path. They all sneer at him, and when they notice Hyungwon, their grins turn wider and more sinister.

"And I see you've found yourself a new friend!" the biggest boy in the group, who Hyungwon assumes is the leader, states.

"He's not my friend." Kihyun and Hyungwon reply at the same time.

It only makes the group laugh louder.  
They step into the compartment, crowding the two younger boys.

"This is gonna be fun."

Three different spells erupt from their wands simultaneously and Hyungwon jumps out of the way.

He kicks blindly, sending one bully sprawling to the floor.  
Another hex flies right towards his face and he jerks his head at the last second; it whizzes past his ear and singes his hair and burns a hole in the train seat behind him.  
He sees Kihyun pull out his wand but he's nowhere near as fast as Hyungwon, and there's a flash of light and a _crack!_ and he disappears.

The group leader kneels and picks up something from the floor, giggling madly to himself, but Hyungwon suddenly couldn't see anything anymore because the third boy is on him, his wand pointing straight at his nose. The larger boy opens his mouth to hex him, Hyungwon closes his eyes, and a resounding _**"Rictusempra!"**_ echoes in the compartment the same time he hears someone else cast **_"Expelliarmus!"_**

Hyungwon doesn't feel anything different, he did not even feel the spell hit him, but the bully in front of him starts laughing madly. When he opens his eyes, it is to see two more boys standing by the doorway: Minhyuk, his wand still aimed at Hyungwon's opponent, and another older student holding all three wands of the offenders.

"The Tickling Charm is a second-year level spell," the student, who Hyungwon recognizes as Son Hyunwoo, a rising local Quidditch star, raises an eyebrow at Minhyuk.

"I studied in advance?" Minhyuk smiles sheepishly. He steps over the bully Hyungwon kicked in the face and whose nose is now bleeding profusely, also sidesteps the student he had cast his charm onto, and extends a hand. "You okay, Wonnie?"

"Yeah." Hyungwon takes his hand and lets himself be pulled up.

**"Nobody move! Or this mouse gets it!"**

The gang leader, momentarily forgotten, shouts.

He's posed by the open window, dangling a small animal outside the moving train by the scruff of its neck. The creature struggles, it's tiny feet flailing aimlessy, unable to do any harm to its captor.

Its eyes are brilliant daggers and its face suggests that it's really, really, hopelessly angry, and there's something in its whole visage that's familiar to Hyungwon. Somehow it looks suspiciously like...

"Kihyun?"

"Is that a student?!"

 **"THAT'S A HAMSTER, YOU MORON!"** Minhyuk screams over Hyungwon's and Hyunwoo's voices, and charges forward, kicking the bully in the groin.

The boy howls in pain, and releases the animal as he crumbles to his knees. In the same second, Minhyuk dives straight out the window, and Hyungwon's heart leaps up his throat.

He blanks out.

He feels his legs move on their own as he jumps after his best friend.  
His hands find the hem of his shirt and holds on for dear life. _For Minhyuk's life._  
He hears himself shout for Hyunwoo, but his voice is lost in the wind whipping around his face, muffled by his own heart thumping in his chest, drowned by the voice shouting in his mind:

Minhyuk is going to die.

Minhyuk is going to die.

**Minhyuk is going to die.**

_**"HYUNGWON!"** _

A sharp slap on his neck, and Hyungwon comes to.

They're back in the safety of the four walls of the train compartment. Minhyuk sits across him, one hand clutching the rescued hamster, another hand warm on Hyungwon's neck. He's staring straight into the other boy's eyes, concern etched clearly on his face.

"Are you okay, Hyungwonnie?"

Hyungwon notices that he is still clinging onto Minhyuk's shirt, and his face heats up. He releases the fabric immediately.

"You idiot. Try another stunt like that and I'll kill you myself," he promises in a whisper.

"That's enough adventure for today, I guess," a deep voice says. Ah, it's Hyunwoo. He's standing up, gesturing to the three students who bullied Kihyun and Hyungwon. They're tied up in a corner with shimmering gold strings. "I'll be sending an owl to report what happened, and I'll take them to see their Head of House. I'm sorry you had to experience this kind of thing."

He gestures to take the hamster Minhyuk has in his hand, but the critter refuses to leave. It scrambles to move away from Hyunwoo's fingers, and scratches Minhyuk's hand in the process, but in the end it is tucked safely into the older student's breast pocket.

"Stay out of trouble, you two." Hyunwoo says, as he walks out the door.

"Ah," Hyunwoo halts, and turns back around to smile.

"And welcome to Hogwarts."

\----------------------------------------------------

_"Hyungwonnie, which House do you wanna be in?"_

_A shrug._

_"I really haven't thought about it. But I guess Gryffindor wouldn't be that bad."_

_A gasp._

_"YOU'D LET US BECOME ENEMIES?!"_

_A scoff._

_"Who the hell said--"_

_"Language!"_

_"You say 'fuck' most of the time, Minhyukkie."_

_"But--"_

_"ANYWAY... Just because your whole family's been in Slytherin doesn't really mean you're gonna be a Slytherin, too, right?"_

_"Well..."_

_"And besides, why should we let these Houses define us? We'll still be friends even if we're placed in different Houses."_

_A sigh._

_"You know, sometimes, you're really cool, Hyungwon."_

_"Only sometimes?"_

_"Well..."_

_"Actually, any House will do as long as I can get away from you and your dirty socks."_

_"HEY!!!"_

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"You've a brave heart, boy, you sure you don't want to be in Gryffindor?"

"No, please let me be with Minhyuk."

"And stubborn loyalty, eh? Alright then, SLYTHERIN!"

**Author's Note:**

> I need more HP AU of this pair
> 
> my other fic is not abandoned (despite the title), I'm just struggling a bit with wrapping it up


End file.
